wildcatproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The WCT II
The WCT II (formerly known as WildCatTV, The WCT) is the Second Channel that was Formed by WildCat Productions in 2015. It was Originally Named WildCatTV, then WCT, before settling on its current name in 2018 "The WCT" The Channel was aimed to be the Gaming Channel for WildCat Productions. The games played consisted of both Modern and Retro Video Games. History During the early days of 49erWildCat, WildCat was making Gaming Content for the channel. Games such as the Last Of Us and Madden were the ones mostly covered, but found little success while doing so. In July 2015, WildCat would provide the final let's play on 49erWildCat with the first part of Jet Set Radio Future on the Original Xbox. The video would receive little views and 1 dislike. Realizing his Gaming Content wasn't compatible with the Sports-Oriented channel, WildCat would create his second channel (WildCatTV) to accommodate the Gaming videos. And his first let's play would be play-through of House of the Dead 2 on the Original Xbox, Later he would play its Sequel (House of the Dead 3). WildCat would export his entire Last Of Us play-through from 49erWildCat to WildCatTV later that year. And would continue to do Let's Plays of numerous games from Xbox, PS2, PS3, and PS4. In late 2015, WlidCat would get most of his views on WildCatTV thanks to his Let's Plays of Star Wars: Obi Wan and Revenge Of The Sith in light of the release of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. But after these walkthroughs, WildCatTV would never repeat this success again. And somewhere around 2016-2017, He would rename WildCatTV to WCT. Controversies and Decline As WildCatTV, WildCat would post comments on the controversial gaming channel (CrapgamerReviews) WildCat was mainly a PlayStation-leaning gamer who didn't have a problem with Xbox, but with the Fanboyism of Crapgamer and his fanbase. WildCat would get involved in the Console Wars in which he said "was fun for awhile, but got boring and toxic after a couple years." His most controversial video on WCT, would come when Xbox YouTuber "Mooch78" was doxxed and his identity was exposed to the community. His video receive mixed reactions when commenters would call him out for being too soft on the Mooch for his wrong doings in the past. It would be somewhere down the line, he would pull the video from Public Viewing to avoid more negative attention. In 2017, WildCat would team up with other PlayStation gamers to create a channel called "PlayStation Hub". His role in the channel would be to make videos regarding the latest news in the gaming industry via his "Around The Industry" series. PlayStation Hub would reach 1,000 Subs, eclipsing WCT and 49erWildCat combined. And as a result of the channel's success, WildCat choose to upload more to PS Hub instead of WCT. But in 2018, his lack of activity along with some creative differences with his colleagues would eventually cost him his role on the channel. In July 2018, WildCat was viewing Chris Chan: A Comprehensive History on Geno Samuel's documentary channel (GenoSamuel2) until the Channel was terminated by YouTube for bullying and harassment. WildCat would then upload a video defending Geno and his series (now deleted). After words, WildCat choose to upload the entire series on the WCT 3 channel Formerly NFL On WCT). Where it would quickly find success for successfully maintaining the uncut release without any changes. Let's Plays * Jet Set Radio Future (Xbox) * The Last Of Us (PlayStation 4) * The House Of The Dead 2 (Xbox) * The House Of The Dead 3 (Xbox) * Star Wars Obi-Wan (Xbox) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (Xbox) * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (PlayStation 2) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (PlayStation 3) * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (PlayStation 3) * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (PlayStation 4) * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (PlayStation 4) * Crash Nitro Kart (PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z Sagas (PlayStation 2) * Panzer Dragoon (Xbox) * Sonic Mania (PlayStation 4)